


[podfic] Finding Religion by winniewankersmith

by saffronbunbaker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Last Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren crouches beside him, tracing the lines of strain on Jean's face with his eyes. He reaches out and wipes the streak of crimson from his cheek. "I need you," he growls, "to shut the fuck up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Finding Religion by winniewankersmith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding Religion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502357) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v08aktk6xrdgtpl/%5BSNK%5D-Finding%20Religion%20by%20winniewankersmith.mp3), [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hr5ewvlt6vg5a02/%5BSNK%5D-Finding%20Religion%20by%20winniewankersmith.m4b)

 **Length** : 00:05:12

[Stream](https://dl-web.dropbox.com/get/Podfic/%5BSNK%5D-Finding%20Religion%20by%20winniewankersmith.mp3?_subject_uid=255660814&w=AAAoMZ5dllt_abU9HlZ0-jllOo8zo4PvAjxU0xORB_-cYg)

This was so much fun! 

Whenever I read Eren's lines, because he's such an intense character I clenched my fists and tried to move a bit to get some extra energy into the lines. If I had been able to change between sitting down and standing up without worrying wether it would mess with the volume of the recording I would have done that as well. 

When it was time to read Jean's lines, I'd hunch my back to try and sound more hoarse and as dying as I could without going overboard. 

I'm not sure how well I managed, but I'm pleased with how it turned out nonetheless (I'm excited to see what more I can do during the editing process in the future). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave feedback for the author you can do it, [here](http://winniewankersmith.tumblr.com) or [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1502357)


End file.
